Rein
Rein is an entity created from "Cosmos", The Goddess Of Harmony to protect all things of life. It is unknown what she truly is, but is said that she has the blood of all race's coursing through her body. During the time of the war between "Heaven & Hell", and the overall "War of The Gods", Rein's purpose; in the event of Cosmos's death, was to begin a new world of life should the current world ever be destroyed by "Chaos" The God Of Discord or and other chaotic force. Legend has it that Rein protected Earth Realm after Cosmos was killed by Chaos. In the aftermath of Chaos's destruction, a meterorite was forged, later to be known as the "Apocalypse Meterorite", that caused half of Earth Realms population of mankind to fall. The Apocalypse Virus War In 2022, the Apocalyspe Meteorite fell on Earth Realm where the O.L.N found it. The O.L.N later discovered that the meteorite had contained the Apocalypse Virus in it. The virus had spreaded all across Earth Realm and infected many humans. The meteorite was created from Chaos's being as a safe-default to later be manifested into his original form. The O.L.N spent years searching and developing a cure for the virus, but was unsuccessful. It was kept in the O.L.N's Research & Development Lab until a cure was found. After Ren had awakened from her slumber due to Comos's previous battle, she had discovered the meteorite's origins. Once having discovered this, she located where the meteorite was and came to the O.L.N to collect and destroy it. The meteorite had crystalized and manifested, creating a being called the "Red Hooded Man", later to be known as Jeriko. Jeriko's name was given to him by Rein. Jeriko had the "Power of King" and was supposed to use this power to rule mankind until the awakening of his true form Chaos. But when meeting Rein, he began to have a differnt outlook on life. Jeriko & Rein had become friends along with secretly being lovers, but still viewing one-another as an enemy because of the fact that in a sense Rein had become the new Cosmos and Jeriko had become the new Chaos. Years later, the remnants of Chaos inside of Jeriko were finally starting to take over resulting in Rein & Jeriko having to engage in battle. During the battle, Jeriko reveals to Rein what the "Power of King" is. The Power of Kings is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. Using the crystalization effects from the Apocalypse Virus, Jeriko can draw out a person's Void; which is basically a person's inner psyche taking physical form. Jeriko can extract different Voids from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods, meaning that Rein could possibly use the ability. A Void's form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, so in other words it's like the shape of their heart and personality. Should a person change, their respective Void will change as well. It is further revealed to Rein by Jeriko, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar manner to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. Jeriko also says that the Void can be extracted from any living thing as long as it contains a soul. The battle continues after he's done explaining. Close towards the end of the battle, Jeriko's power begins to fluctuate out of control symbolically meaning the emergence of Chaos and then makes one final attempt to end Rein's existence. In the end, Rein defeats Jeriko and Chaos is once again condemned. Ultimately, Rein looses her powers and memories from the fight, but later in the series when she is reawakened by Kreed, regains only some of her powers but not her memories. It is said that the only possible way for Rein to fully regain her powers and memories is by Cosmos restoring them. One hundred years later, the O.L.N relocated itself on Mars, as a new branch for vampires, and renamed itself the N.O.L reflecting it's new position in the world. This is around the time when Kreed joined the N.O.L and became a Invictus(second-in-command) during the Dark War on Mars. Rein was kept inside a tube within the N.O.L underground with a force barrier surrounding it. She would remain unconcious until Kreed reawakened her. Rein Awakens In the series of "Destined Dynasty Warrior's: New Generation", Rein unconciously and telepathically contacts the Warriors Rex, Saber and Kreed; in asking them would they "Answer The Call" as her Warrior's of Light. Kreed was the only one to answer her call. But it was not Rein who contacted them, but Cosmos herself through Rein. The reason for Rein contacting the Warriors was because of the "Dark Lord's" return to reak havoic once again. So Kreed fought alongside Rein as her "Warrior of Light" in a time-skip, to finally end the conflict of endless "War Cycle" that the Elder Gods had started with the first war between Cosmos & Chaos. In the end, Kreed and Ren saved and changed the future, returning to Earth Realm to the present time. Once again Rein had no recollection of the previous current event. Kreed became Rein's gaurdian, becoming extremely protective of her and started viewing her as his second "PRIDE". Later, Shuriken develops strong feelings for Ren, but they quickly diminish after having battled against Kreed for her love. In the fight, Akuma, Saber's Grandfather, arrives telling Shuriken to let him handle Kreed. So Kreed & Akuma fight, with Saber arriving shortly after that. Then Kreed and Saber engage in battle one-on-one. Midway through the fight, Saber tells Kreed that it is pointless for them to be fighting. Moments later, this set off a chain-reaction within Rein, causing her power to flush out and start tearing up the area where the battle between Kreed, Shuriken, Saber and Akuma was taking place. In the aftermath of the event, Rein was rendered unconcious and Sentena Strife saw Rein's power and wanted it for his own use, resulting in him kidnapping Rein. Kreed immediately went after Rein in the attempt to rescue her, But was stopped by Sentena's gaurds upon being arrested for trespassing Sentena's Base. Kreed politely explained the situation to the gaurds, trying to play fair, but didn't get through to them. So Kreed had to use offensive force, taking down the gaurds, but not killing them, and then confronting Sentena. Shuriken had arrived shortly after this with Sora arriving five mintues after Shuriken to deal business with Sentena. Kreed, Shuriken & Sentena were about to engage in battle, but was inturrupted by the greeting of Sora. Sentena immediately begain to attack Sora, but was inturrupted by Kreed saying that he wouldn't let him harm his little brother while he was present. So Kreed, Shuriekn, Sora and Sentena all engaged in battle with three against one, as Rein watched, resulting in a rather quick defeat of Sentena by Kreed, Shuriken & Sora. Kreed then thanked Shuriken & Sora and returned to Diskits International in Zion with Rein. It is said that Shuriken still has strong feelings for Rein.